Escaping Atlantis: Book 1: The Witch's Tail
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: Vacationing friends Buzz and Slinky are kidnapped by Mermaids and taken to Atlantis. But they have to escape, and enlist the help of a Witch, Jessie. But if she's caught helping them, it seems no-one's going to get off the island alive... AU; BuzzxJessie
1. Prologue

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

_**Escaping Atlantis**_** is a series I'm thinking about trying to get published. It's basically a series of stories about Mermaids. And there will be a load of other series', about Werewolves and Vampires and… you get the picture. And that will all belong to a bigger series, whose name I haven't decided yet. Each series is a three-parter. In order, the pairings I want to use for **_**Escaping Atlantis**_** are Buzz and Jessie; Woody and Bo; (human) Rex and (human) Trixie. Rex and Trixie are WAY cute together! I've picked these characters because I love the pairings, and the personalities are similar to those of the **_**Escaping Atlantis**_** characters.**

**So I made **_**Escaping Atlantis**_** into a bunch of **_**Toy Story**_** Alternate Universe fanfictions. The characters in the series don't all look like the **_**Toy Story**_** characters, by the way, and as I introduce the characters I'll tell you which **_**Escaping Atlantis**_** characters they are taking the place of.**

**So in short: this is to test a series and see if it's any good.**

**I'll open with the typical **_**Escaping Atlantis**_** series prologue (I already wrote it).**

* * *

**Prologue**

Atlantis was never sunk. It never went missing. It never disappeared.

It was hidden.

Now, Atlantis is home to the only living tribe of Mermaids, a race comprised entirely of beautiful women. Mermaids are women who have legs on land and fish's tails in the water. They are immortal beings, led by a Council of Elders.

Mermaids are split into two: Sirens and Labourers **[*1]**. The split is rather like the difference between the Hunters and Workers of the two remaining Werewolf packs. The Sirens and Labourers are decided by the Council while they are young.

Sirens are the most shallow – but they are also the most beautiful; the most charismatic; and the best singers. They were made infamous for using their beautiful faces and beautiful voices to lure sailors over to rocks, where the ships crashed and the sailors, whose bodies were never found, were always presumed dead,

But they weren't. The sirens took them to Atlantis.

The Labourers work hard to keep Atlantis running. Some collect food; some make pottery **[*2]**; some do magic. But they all take care of the men.

Because Mermaids are an all-female species, they need the men for the purpose of reproduction. Mermaids are not a-sexual.

After a man has served his purpose in Atlantis, the Mermaids have no more need for him. And when they have no more need for him…

They kill him. **[*3]**

* * *

Of course, Mermaids have rules, just like any other race, if very few.

They can live on the land, away from Atlantis, where they become mortal Humans at the first full moon, having Human offspring.

They can venture onto the Land during the day, returning to Atlantis for the full moon, and toy with the hearts of Human males.

They can kill Humans.

They can fall in love with Humans.

They can marry Humans.

* * *

There are four main rules, however, restricting what they do:

Any Human who find out about Mermaids _must_ be taken to Atlantis **[*4]**.

Humans must _never_ find out about Mermaids or Atlantis.

Humans must never escape Atlantis alive **[*4]**.

Mermaids must _never_ oppose the Council.

If even one of these rules is broken, the Mermaid who broke them faces Trial and usually execution or banishment.

* * *

But some of them have begun to fight back.

* * *

**A/N:**

***1 = I couldn't think of a better word. In my defence, it was the middle of the night.**

***2 = For want of a better example.**

***3 = That's not very nice.**

***4 = This violates rule number two, because if this happens, a Human knows. Rule fail.**


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**I'm back! *cue scary music***

**Okies Dokies, welcome to the new chapter one of **_**The Witch's Tail**_**…**

**Cast list so far:**

**Bo as Rose; Buzz as Llama; Dolly as Janine; Jessie as Maria; Sid as Tom; Slinky as Greg; Trixie as Amelia**

* * *

**Chapter One: Kidnapped**

Out in the Mediterranean, there was a little village with white, sandy beaches which collected all numbers of beautiful sea shells, and was surrounded on two sides by rocky cliffs, perfect for expert rock climbers. Even people who did not rock-climb expertly would climb the cliffs, because about thirty feet up there was a ledge – with a carved-out path to it from the beach, if somebody was not adventurous enough to climb up – which people would dive off, and into the water.

There was also a raft made up of wooden boxes that had been tied together and then anchored down, out where the clear blue water was deep, where less daring people would run, hurl themselves through the air, splash into the warm sea, and swim back to try again.

In the cliffs there were caves, some of which were completely immersed in water when the tide was high, but in all of these caves there were rock pools, and people would venture out to these pools, often when the tide was low. Children would play in the shallows, splashing water at one another; people would explore the rock pools, occasionally slipping into the calm water or being pushed in by their friends; others would sit or sunbathe or picnic on the beach; some teenagers on dates would sneak into the secluded caves; and the remainder of people would swim, or else float along on a body board or a rubber dingy or something similar, until they realised they were drifting too far away from the beach, and returned again.

Directly across the road from this beach, there was a two-story hotel, painted such a pale cream that it was almost white. Each room in the hotel consisted of a room with a television, a couch opposite this and a desk next to it, a bathroom to the right of the door when you were inside, staring at it, and opposite the door was a bedroom. The living room and bedroom had French windows opening on to the balcony, which – at the front of the hotel – overlooked the beach.

And it was on the front-right (or front-left, from the street) corner balcony that Buzz sat now, in a white plastic lawn chair next to the silver metal railing of the balcony. He was sitting at the plastic table – the table and chair belonging to a lawn set – with a map, pencils and compass and other equipment set in front of him, his sun-bleached blond hair swaying in the slight breeze that stirred the warm air. He was dressed in a pale t-shirt and dark shorts, because the weather here was too warm today for anything else, and his blue eyes were alight with wonder.

Buzz heard the French windows open and close again and Slinky walked over, dressed in a dark pair of shorts but no shirt. His long-ish dark hair flapped about his face like a dog's ears and his brown eyes seemed to light up when he was interested in something, like he was just now. He was called Slinky because he would slink along when he walked. He enjoyed the fresh air and hated to be cooped up indoors, but often he was the subject of black jokes – courtesy of himself, usually. Slinky liked to joke about like that, although nobody could quite understand why. Buzz figured his friend just liked to be awkward.

Again Buzz heard the French windows open and close, and this time Sid Phillips walked out. Sid was Buzz's adoptive father; a good deal – a decade or two, perhaps – older, but one hell of a lot smarter. Sid was also a lot scrawnier than Buzz, who had a lot of muscle, but damn if he couldn't plan a good vacation. Like Buzz, Sid kept his black hair short, and both of them loved rock climbing. So did Slinky, thankfully, or he wouldn't be there with them.

Each of them had a different reason for enjoying rock climbing. Slinky's reason was as simple as the fact that he loved the adventure he saw in it. Sid's reason was that he would always climb to the top of cliffs, then sit there while he thought up new songs, which were always popular, for the band that had hired him. Buzz's reason for enjoying rock climbing, however, was more complicated.

Buzz's first dad had been terrible. With most people in Buzz's situation, the biological father leaves the second he gets the chance, and the stepfather is violent and abusive. However, this time around, the biological father – who, Buzz was gland to say, he had never really known – was the abusive drunk. A year after Buzz had been born, his mother had put him in the car and left the father in a drunken stupor. Sid had been a good friend to Buzz's mother since college, and had stood by her for all of her life since then; he took the pair of them in, kept them both safe and healthy, and helped Buzz's mother file a divorce. Two or three years later, Buzz looked up to Sid as a father figure, and Sid and Buzz's mother had decided to get married.

Then, when Buzz was twelve, a drink-driver ran his mother down, crashed into a night club wall and knocked himself out. The driver killed Buzz's mother and turned out to be the man she had divorced; neither Sid nor Buzz was surprised. The man admitted to the killing of Buzz's mother, as well as the beatings and abuse (of not only Buzz and his mother but several other women) and the manslaughter of another, and was sentenced to death by lethal injection.

For about a week after the death, Sid drank heavily, and this terrified Buzz because he was scared that Sid would hurt him. Seeing this, Sid had decided to change his method of coping. He began to cut back on the drinking, until he was in control of it again, and after this he spent more time outdoors than ever. While he did this, he began to notice that Buzz had hit a slump, locking himself in his room for hours on end, barely eating and getting into fights with other boys at school. Every day Sid would come home with his hair messed up and a new bunch of songs written, clean up Buzz's injuries from that day's fights and tell him, "Don't let those damn morons get to you".

After several weeks, however, Sid found himself in the principal's office with the principal, Buzz and a social worker. The situation was rather awkward. The principal wanted the fighting to stop; the social worker wanted to take Buzz away; Buzz wanted to stay with Sid; and Sid wanted to know what the hell this was all about. The social worker thought Buzz was being abused at home, and so was taking it out on the other kids. Buzz, however, claimed that it was all bull and told them that the other kids were teasing him for his mother's death.

Sid had concluded that Buzz needed an outlet, and the social worker had agreed to let the kid stay, if in a month he wasn't fighting anymore. The choice of words wasn't exactly ideal – Buzz began boxing. It stopped him from fighting at school, and he was good at it, but he still felt empty. Something felt off, like even though he was good, he wasn't made to box. After a while – and another chat with that ruddy social worker – Sid had decided that he and Buzz needed to bond more. He pulled Buzz out of his boxing classes and began taking him rock climbing. That had been five years ago, and Buzz had not hit another slump yet.

About two months after Buzz had begun rock-climbing, Slinky had moved to his school. Slinky had been warned by the other kids to leave Buzz be, but Slinky was never really one for listening to others. He liked to take risks. And, as it turned out, it had been a good idea for Slinky to approach Buzz. They were now good friends, and often Slinky came along while rock climbing.

Like this little holiday, for instance.

Sid liked to plan before he did any climbing. He'd had the whole day planned out for ages. Right now, he was giving them something similar to a debriefing.

"Alright," he said. "We're going to go climbing up those cliffs there." He pointed to the cliffs surrounding the beach – the ones they would climb were currently on their right.

"Not bad," Slinky said, admiringly. "Bit of a drop, though."

Sid shrugged. "They're good cliffs."

He went into the technical details and Buzz turned away, to stare at the ocean.

* * *

The cold wind whipped about them and they clung to their ropes for dear life. The light brown rocks were soaked with sea spray, despite how high up they were.

"I think we should go back down!" Buzz yelled, over the wind howling in his ears.

Sid, who had reached the top, called down, "You're half way there, guys! No stopping now!"

"He's right!" Slinky yelled to Buzz. "There's no point in giving up now! Besides, you can't swim!"

Buzz looked down. Below him, waves smashed into the rock base. Surprisingly, it was only around _this_ cliff face that the waves were so bad. But Slinky was right; Buzz couldn't swim. He had never learned, and Sid kept forgetting to teach him.

Trying not to fear the terrifying drop into the water, Buzz began to climb again. "Alright! C'mon, Slink!"

Buzz managed to climb a couple of feet further before he realised his friend hadn't moved. "Slink?"

Slinky was staring at a rock in patch of deep-blue sea, not far off the beach, but far enough that from the beach itself, it would seem extremely small. "Those girls," Slinky said loudly, so that Buzz could hear him. "They need help!"

Buzz looked. He could just about see three girls. Two of them appeared to be attempting to pull the third onto the rock, but she didn't seem to be able to do it.

"What d'you think's happening?" Buzz shouted.

"Dunno," Slink yelled back. "We should probably help!"

"Yeah! But we're up here, and I can't swim!"

"We'll have to jump!"

"But what about –"

"I'll help you!" Slinky shouted, as the third girl disappeared and did not reappear.

"But I –"

"Trust me! We don't have any other choice!"

Buzz stared at Slinky as though he had gone mad; then he slowly lowered himself down to Slinky's level. "I swear to God Slink, if you let me drown, I'll kill you!"

Slinky nodded. "On three!"

"Right!" the both of them unclipped themselves from their harnesses. "One –"

"_Three_!" Slinky screamed. Buzz had come to expect this. Slinky usually acted as soon as he could.

Both the boys kicked off from the wall, and for a moment they were soaring through the air. Buzz felt weightless, like he could fly. He felt like he was suspended in air, completely carefree, and he could –

Buzz hit the water with a huge splash and a sound like a watery explosion. He couldn't swim up to surface, but he didn't mind. It felt kinda… nice; peaceful. His clothes floated out around him. _I'd like to grow my hair out,_ thought Buzz. He would've liked to see his hair float out around him, too.

A hand grabbed the back of Buzz's shirt, pulling him up towards the air. Oh yeah, he needed air. When his head broke the surface, Buzz coughed up seawater and his eyes stung.

"Come on Buzz!" Slinky called over the waves. "I'm not giving you any excuses to kill me! Get your arms round my neck and I'll pull you along!"

Buzz did. Slinky was an incredibly strong, fast swimmer. He powered through the water with extreme ease, and Buzz felt rather jealous. "You have to teach me how to swim," Buzz said, once they got out of the strong waves and into the calmer water.

"Will do," Slinky promised. "But first, we gotta help these girls."

They reached the girls so quickly that Buzz was rather surprised. He clambered onto the hard rock, only now realising how cold and soaked he was (his clothes clung to him, trying to warm themselves up by soaking up Buzz's warmth), and helped the two girls to pull their friend onto the rock, while Slinky pushed her upward, from the water.

Finally Buzz and Slinky managed to get the girls onto the rock. Buzz collapsed and Slinky climbed up, too.

"Thanks," said the girl who had been in trouble. She was a pretty blonde, with big blue eyes and porcelain-coloured skin. Buzz muttered a reply and looked at the other two. One had dark hair that was almost blue and worn in a rough bob cut; the other had hair that seemed almost purple, and was in two pigtails.

"I'm Bo," said the blonde. "This is Trixie –" she pointed to the girl with the bob, "– and Dolly." She pointed to the girl with the pigtails.

"Ooh," said Trixie. "You guys look nice. Hey Bo, we should take them to the party."

Trixie shot Bo a meaningful look; Buzz did not miss this, but he did not question it. Instead, he said, "What party?"

"Oh yeah," Dolly said. "The party. Wadda ya say, Bo?"

Bo seemed to be their leader. "Sure. Do you guys swim?" she asked the boys.

"Yeah," said Slink, exactly while Buzz answered, "No."

"Don't worry," said Bo. "We'll help you with that. Who _are_ you guys, by the way?"

"Slinky."

"Buzz."

"Awesome," said Dolly. "Great names. But the party's a long way, guys. Take these."

She offered them some nasty-looking sweets, and told them to swallow the sweets whole, like a pill.

The sweets were like stinging nestles. They stung worse than the sea water. And before Buzz or Slinky could take a breath in, they were plunged under the water and dragged far and deep by Bo, Dolly and Trixie.

* * *

**A/N: Not bad, I guess.**

**Anyways, I'm off on holiday for 2 weeks tomorrow, without the internet! I'll miss you guys loads!**


End file.
